¿Cómo puedo amar?
by mayurachan2
Summary: Este fanfic se remonta después del final de la saga Phantasy Star Portable.En esta historia Hyuga encontrará al amor de su vida, ¿lo condeguirá?. No os lo perdáis.
1. Chapter 1

PERSONAJE NUEVO

Clarisse

Adolescente humana de 15, hija del presidente de los guardianes. Su padre la inscribe en una escuela de sirvientas para que aprenda a ser útil en la vida.

Es rubia, de ojos azul zafiro y tiene el pelo corto recogido con una diadema negra. Ella lleva un uniforme rosa pálido y blanco de sirvienta.

Ella es tímida, obediente, llorona y algo torpe con el trabajo manual, pero es un genio de los ordenadores.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Clarisse

Hyuga llega al cuartel general para dar el informe de la misión a Lucaim Nav. Este nada más llegar se encontró con el presidente.

-Presidente: Hyuga, muchacho, ¿qué tal la misión?

Hyuga suspira.

-Hyuga: Bien, pero… ¿por qué mi compañera tuvo que ser Lou…?

El presidente no le hizo caso.

-Presidente: Buen trabajo, sigue así.

Hyuga sale de la sala y coge su nave. Este activa su comunicador y llama a una mujer.

-Mujer: ¿Va a la escuela de criadas, señor?

-Hyuga: Sí, quiero elegir a mi criada personal.

-Mujer: ¿Por qué nosotras no…?

-Hyuga: Porque no tenéis lo que busco.

Hyuga llega a la escuela de criadas situada en Parum. Un mayordomo le recibe educadamente.

-Mayordomo: Bienvenido señor, Ryght.

El mayordomo le guía a la estancia donde están todas las criadas.

-Mayordomo: Señoritas, pónganse en fila y mirando al frente.

Todas obedecieron. Hyuga fue echando un vistazo a cada una de ellas hasta que se para en una cuya cabeza mira al suelo y tiembla.

-Hyuga: Por favor señorita alza la cabeza para que pueda ver su rostro.

Ella obedeció. Al levantar la cabeza Hyuga vio unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro que complementaban con el cabello rubio y la piel blanca de la muchacha.

-Hyuga: ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica tembló menos que antes y dijo su nombre con una vocecita tímida y dulce.

-Clarisse: Cla…Clarisse.

Hyuga le sonríe pero ella se esconde detrás de la criada más cercana.

-Hyuga: Me llevo a Clarisse.

-Mayordomo: Pero señor…esta chica…

Hyuga le mira muy decidido.

-Hyuga: He dicho que me la llevo.

El mayordomo coge de la mano a Clarisse ofreciéndola a Hyuga, ella al coger su mano se sintió algo segura.

-Mayordomo: Muy bien, las demás criadas han preparado su equipaje, Clarisse y…no nos defraude.

Clarisse hace una reverencia.

-Clarisse: Sí, señor…

Hyuga la ayuda con su equipaje y se marchan a Parum, donde él vive. Clarisse mira por la ventana de la nave la hermosa ciudad situada debajo de ellos.

-Hyuga: Bien, hemos llegado.

Ambos aterrizaban sobre una bella mansión cuyos jardines estaban llenos de rosas de diferentes colores y en el centro de este había una fuente de Cupido rodeado de sus querubines. Al bajar de la nave ambos fueron recibidos por un montón de criadas.

-Criadas: Sean bienvenidos.

-Hyuga: Señoritas, ¿podrían llevar el equipaje de Clarisse a su habitación?

Las criadas obedecieron.

-Hyuga: Ven conmigo.

Hyuga le coge de la mano.

-Hyuga: Te enseñaré la mansión.

Hyuga la fue guiando a distintos lugares de la mansión pero no consiguió que ella pronunciase ni una sola palabra.

-Hyuga: Esta es tu habitación.

Al abrir la puerta Clarisse se puso contenta. Su habitación era de color rosa, con una gran cama, cortinas aterciopeladas rojas y un montón de osos de peluche.

-Hyuga: ¿Qué te parece?

Clarisse temblaba un poco.

-Clarisse: Yo…

Hyuga se acercó a su rostro y ella le empujó sin querer.

-Clarisse: Lo siento…señor…

-Hyuga: No importa. Eres tímida, ¿no es así?

Clarisse baja la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Clarisse: ¿Por qué…?

-Hyuga: ¿Eh?

-Clarisse: ¿Por qué…me eligió?

Hyuga levanta la barbilla de Clarisse para que ella le mirase los ojos.

-Hyuga: Porque eres muy especial, yo no elijo a cualquier mujer para que sea mi criada personal.

Clarisse se retira.

-Hyuga: Encima de tu cama esta tu uniforme. Es diferente del resto de las criadas porque tú eres mi criada personal. Mañana comenzarás con tu cometido. Hoy puedes descansar.

Hyuga se retira dejando a Clarisse en su habitación a solas. Esta se tumba en su cama muy pensativa.

-Clarisse: Gracias…mi señor…


End file.
